The Past of Trowa Barton
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Trowa may have more in comman with the Barton Foundation than he thought, like, being their lab creation! Complete!
1. Author's Notes

The Past of Trowa Barton: Author's Notes

Dear Readers,

This story is part of another lengthy series of mine. This series of stories reveals the pilots secrets that they have held from one another, though not all,(Wufei.) and remember I do not own Gundam Wing. So, get reading, and enjoy! 

Sincerely Yours,

Funny Bunny


	2. Dreams

The Past of Trowa Barton 

****

Chapter 1: Dreams

The weeping of a child from somewhere could be heard somewhere.... The room faded in slowly; it contained a dresser, bed, and shelf, all of which were white, save the books on the shelf... A small child, surprisingly dressed in white pajamas, was the source of the weeping. A woman walked into the room, she wore a lab coat, and her bright, red, curly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, she wore thin, wire glasses over her bright blue eyes. She knelt next to the bed, "What is the matter?", she asked in a low whisper, gently.

"I-I had a nightmare!", the child wept, "The- They are...."

"Shhh... You're safe now.", She took off her glasses and hugged the small child, " I'll try to stop them.... I'll try..."

...

Trowa woke up, and took a look at his watch drowsily. He was late! Trowa bolted out of the cot, and started running around, trying to get everything done at once... Brushing his teeth, while hopping into his pants. He was suppose to meet the others a half an hour ago... To catch up on what had been happening since they got rid of their gundams. He tried to rush out the door, but Catherine sidestepped him, to give him a breakfast baggy, as she called them. She watched as Trowa ran full speed down the hill of the L3 colony. All she could do was giggle.

Trowa made it to the meeting spot, Heero glaring at him... "If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. And if you're late, your dead...", Heero said.

"I know, I know...", Trowa said apologizing, "What time is it anyway, Duo?"

"Two to eight, Trowa...", Duo answered looking at his watch.

"Two... To.... Eight...", Trowa murmured, "I feel dizzy", and he passed out.

Heero managed to catch Trowa by the head just before he hit the cement sidewalk. "What just happened?", Wufei asked.

"I don't know.", Duo answered. 

"Let's take him to my place, it's closer to here.", Heero said, "Duo, carry Trowa."

"Yes sir.", Duo gave a mock salute, and hosted Trowa unto his back.

"Follow me.", they all began to tramp to Heero's place.

...

"Why are they hurting me?!", the same little boy asked.

There were scientists that stood there with knives, and chains, they beat the kid.... The beat him hard. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. "Quit it! Do you not see the mental effects it will have on him, stop!", the woman from before protested.

"The Barton Foundation wants to make sure this one can work.", one of the scientists said, "If he is not made right for the TX-228 Gundam then they will be angry with us..."

"You're hurting him...", she cried.

"Maria Fairbanks, he is not your concern...", he said.

...

Trowa awoke to Quatre dabbing his forehead with a cloth. "Where am I?", Trowa asked softly.

  
"Heero's place, you pasted out.", Quatre answered.

"I had a dream.", Trowa said, more of a breath than talking.

"What kind of dream?", Quatre asked. 

"There was a woman, Maria Fairbanks... I think... I'm not sure though.", Trowa tried to remember.

"Well you rest some, and we'll see what we can do to help, kay?", Quatre said.

"All right.", Trowa said as Quatre shut the door.

The other guys waited in the small living room of Heero's one bedroom apartment, when Quatre came into the room, he was silent. "I believe Trowa's awakening his memories.", Quatre said, "Heero, look up Maria Fairbanks on your computer, and see what you find.", 

"Right.", Heero agreed.

So, Heero went to work, typing in the search name. It took him a while to find something, but Heero did. It was an article dated July 6, A.C. 184. This is what it read....

****

Scientists Invent Super- Human

Scientists of the TX-228 project have just completed their latest accomplishment. A genetically child, that if it survives, will be able to self heal, and will be stronger, and smarter than any kid it's age. The method was to combine human, and tiger DNA to make a hybrid of the human species. One of the scientists, Dr. Fairbanks, states, "He will hopefully not only be better than us... But also have emotions as we do."

The Barton Foundation will be funding the research for further studies of this child's development. 

That was all it gave, but for Heero it was enough to start his hunt- down.

...

"I can't do it! Why can't I do it?!", the child cried out, flinging the flute on the floor.

"It takes practice, you can't learn how to play with feeling the same way you would reading, or arithmetic.", the women from before said.

"It's not fair! I can do both of those, but not this!", the kid argued.

"Was it fair when Romeo, and Juliet both died?", She asked again.

"No.", he responded.

"Or when Lucifer was banned from Heaven in Paradise Lost?", she asked.

"I get the point, Dr. Maria.", he said quietly.

"Good, now keep practicing Jingle Bells, okay?", Maria said.

He nodded, and went back to practice.

...

Heero used the Barton Foundation files to find out anything on the research on the child. "Bingo.", he muttered, as he found some clues as to the child's files.

That wasn't what he had found though, it was Maria's log.

...

"They can't make me go! I won't!", the kid crossed his little arms stubbornly. 

"You have to.... They won't let you stay here anymore.", Maria murmured, "I want you to keep the flute, to remember me by, okay? I love you a lot little one."

The child looked back as he was helped into the back of a military vehicle, and waved good- bye.

****

End Chap. 1: How's this for a start huh? Only on for a month or so, and lookie how many stories I have posted!


	3. Nightmare From the Past

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 2: Nightmares from the Past

Trowa awoke a little troubled by what he had dreamed. It was all confusing. That wasn't him, or was it? He held his head feeling the migraine coming on. Meanwhile in the living room...

Heero sat opposite the others, getting ready to inform them of what he had found in his search, it was odd, very odd. However, Heero had to know for sure whether this boy was Trowa. "So, what did you find?", Duo asked. 

"Well, I found that the Barton Foundation genetically engineered a super- human in a sense and...", Heero was interrupted by Duo.

"You think Trowa's that kid?", Duo asked.

"Well there is one way to find out for sure. Files said that the kid could heal himself quicker than a normal person.", Heero held up a razor blade, "We just give him a small cut, and it should heal in under a minute."

"If it's not a large cut, then I agree with doing it to him.", Quatre quietly said. 

They slowly walked into Trowa's current room. "Would you mind if I give you a little cut?", Heero asked.

"No, I don't.", Trowa said looking up from his book which he had been reading. 

"Just hold still then.", Heero made quick, small cut on Trowa's hand. 

A small bit of blood came out, however a few seconds later, the five watched as the cut healed, as though it was liquid. Trowa didn't really look surprised. "So? I heal that way all the time.", he stated to the four, shocked looks. 

"Do you remember anything about a lab?", Heero asked.

"A- Lab?", Trowa questioned as a spell of dizziness took him.

"Yes, a lab, stationed on L3.", Heero persisted.

"No! Don't!", Trowa fell, shivering, and passed out.

"We better find this Dr. Fairbanks as soon as possible.", Wufei said, the others nodded.

"I have her current address, in the L3 cluster.", Heero informed, "Just get him in my car, and we'll take one of your private shuttles Quatre.", 

Quatre nodded agreement, taking out a cell phone to inform the pilot of some changes in the flight schedule. 

...

The scene this time was different, it was a military camp. The kid sat a lone on his bunk, he took the little flute from his pocket, and began to play. "Well, look what we have here, a little weakling boy.", one of the older men said. 

He put the flute away as they started to taunt him. "What's your name?", came a quiet voice next to him.

The kid turned seeing the only guy that hadn't been taunting him, "I don't have one, I have no name.", 

"Well then, I'll just call you N.N.", the guy stated, "My name is Travis.",

N.N. took Travis's hand and shook it. "Kind of small to be here aren't you?", he asked.

"I, I came from a lab.", N.N. said.

"You did?", Travis asked, "Oh, well that doesn't matter here. They captured me when they took over my colony, one of these days I'm going to escape this place.", 

"I want to get out of here too, I hate it here!", the kid pouted slightly. 

"We'll do it together then.", Travis stated, and smiled fondly at the child.

...

Trowa sat upright, they were in a shuttle, he noticed, one of Quatre's. "What am I doing here?"

"We're going to visit someone who can help with your dizzy spells.", Quatre stated, "We still have a little ways to go yet, so if you need to rest."

"No, I don't, I've been having bad dreams.", Trowa stated, "I'm just hungry.", 

"Here, have a sandwich.", Duo handed him a ham sandwich. 

"Thanks.", Trowa accepted it.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?", Heero asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, I think...", Trowa said, then bit into his sandwich.

About an hour and a half later, the shuttle landed in the docking bay, and all five boys got off. They found themselves walking down a nice district, with tree- lined roads, and ect. "One Twenty Three, this is the place.", Heero stated looking at the printout. 

They walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. A minute later it opened to reveal a woman with curly, red hair, and blue eyes. "Yes? Who are you?", she said, when seeing the five faces. 

"Guys... I...", Trowa said, once again passing out.

...

The scene now involves a battle between the enemy, and the soldiers from earlier, including N.N., and Travis. The two are huddled together, as an enemy attacks them from behind, Travis is hit. "No! Travis!", N.N. cries out. 

This scene fades into one where N.N. is hopping over a fence outside the camp, then hides in some brush. "He has to be found! Come on! This way!", a couple soldiers can be heard while bustling by. 

After they leave, N.N. runs, and makes it outside the militaries' compost. He is now all alone in the world, and wants to forget everything from before, so he does... He forgets.

...

Trowa wakes up to six faces looking at him, one being that girl. "You're awake, that's good.", she says, "Your friends told me everything that's been happening. You probably don't remember me, Dr. Fairbanks, but, I...", she stopped for a second.

"What's going on?", Trowa asked.

"I have not seen you since you were a boy, they took you away, and I couldn't do anything. I'm just glad you're safe.", Maria stated giving Trowa a tight squeeze. 

A few minutes later the whole group was in her living room, sipping some home grown tea, and eating nice snacks that she had baked. "Now, if you want me to find the source of his blackouts, I'll need equipment.", Dr. Fairbanks stated, "And a large, private place to run tests.", 

"That's where our own little money bags comes in!", Duo stated happily, "He has a mansion in the rainforest that nobody except him and Rasheed know of.", 

"Well then how do you know about it, baka?", Heero stated, taking a nibble off of his cookie, "These are good."

"I could get equipment from a couple research laboratories my company owns.", Quatre stated, "We can also use the mansion Duo mentioned."

Trowa sat in silence, it was in his best interest that the guys were doing this. "Well what do you think, Trowa?", Wufei asked, looking harshly at him.

"Well, if it's something serious that's wrong, I would like to know it before I ended up dead.", Trowa responded.

"So, it's all planned out, in a week, we'll all be hulling butt to earth.", Duo said, "A nice vacation, if you ask me."

End Chapter


	4. What's Happening to Trowa?

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 3: Hey! What's Happening to Trowa?!

When the gang arrived a day later, Quatre unlocked the doors to the mansion. All the equipment had been shipped there within a matter of hours after he had placed his call. "This place is HUGE!", Duo gasped.

"After you left I had the place redone, it was do for a face-lift anyway.", Quatre smiled.

"So, who gets which room?", Heero asked.

"All rooms are on the second floor, pick which one you want.", Quatre shrugged. 

"Well than, I call first dibs!", Duo hollered, running up the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't, baka!", Heero followed suite. 

"Dr. Fairbanks.", Trowa said quietly, "When do you want to start my tests?", 

"You can call me Maria, Trowa. For the tests, tomorrow evening, in the meantime, get some rest, okay?", 

"Okay.", Trowa went upstairs.

All the bedrooms were similar in design, all had a walk- in closet, and personal bathroom, along with a huge, feather down bed. They all ended up spending the rest of that day exploring the place here and there, until Quatre called, pronouncing that dinner was ready. "Quatre, what part of dinner means having no food?", Duo asked noticing that there was nothing on the table.

"Well, I have to bring it out.", Quatre stated, "It's Superior Whitefish, with lemon, and garlic seasoning."

The meal looked as though he had a cook make it. "Quatre, I thought you said you'd send everyone on vacation."

"I did, I cooked the dinner myself, and I also made, chocolate devil's food cake, from scratch.", Quatre announced.

"How'd you learn this all?", Wufei demanded to know.

"Well, I was a student to a famous cook when I was a kid, my family's rich remember?", Quatre answered.

Trowa felt his head for a couple minutes, he was feeling dizzy, and the pounding headache didn't help any. "I'm going to go to bed.", he stated, getting up, "Excuse me, please."

He headed into his room, and into the bathroom, he nearly slipped onto the floor while he was in there. Trowa took a couple pills, and went to lie down. He fell into a fitful sleep.

...

N.N. had been traveling for a few days when he found what he wanted to find, a mobile suite. Sneaking to it, he found it easy to steal. N.N. then headed to the compost, but first he went behind the enemies lines, to revenge his friend's death before he forgot it all, his past... Himself, his life. 

He destroyed all of the enemy, no one lived, a single person, then, he went to the compost, and did the same. He jumped out of the suite, to make the final kill, to the General. A full round was fired into his body, however, he managed to fight it long enough to fire one, precise bullet to the heart. "Die you fucking asshole! Die... Like... He did... With PAIN!", N.N. collapsed then.

...

Trowa woke up, the headache gone, and to a bright morning. Everything was looking a lot better than they had been yesterday. So, after getting dressed, and doing all the getting ready in the morning things he usually did, Trowa headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, Trowa found Duo sitting at the bar, with a bowl of Frosted FlakesÔ. He himself, poured a large glass of milk. When Duo looked up, Trowa thought maybe he had had a heart attack. He sat staring wide- eyed at Trowa, the spoon had dropped to the floor. "What is it?", he asked, concerned for the braided Shinigami.

"Yo- Your EARS!!!!!", Duo yelled, wide-eyed.

"My. Ears?", Trowa decided to go look in a mirror.

What he saw was really different from the day before. His ears were cat- like, but not on top of his head, his nose was a faint black, as though it had turned that color just recently. Trowa let out one, long scream, waking anyone not awake, awake. Heero, Wufie, Quatre, and Maria all stumbled down the stairs. "What the...", Wufei, and Heero both stated, staring at him.

"Well, I thought something like this _might _happen.", Dr. Fairbanks stated, I'll need a sample of DNA from you.", 

"What for?", Quatre asked.

"Genetic coding of course, besides majoring in psychology, I had a major in genetics.", she stated, dragging Trowa with her to the dedicated testing room, "We'll have to start right away, if we want to know what exactly is going on with his body."

Everyone went into the kitchen, silent. If anyone knew what they were doing it would be her, they all thought. "Does anyone want to go for a swim?", Heero asked.

"POOL!", Duo shrieked running upstairs to get on his trunks.

Meanwhile, Trowa was sitting on the couch while Maria drew some blood. "What was I like when I was younger?", Trowa asked.

"Very quiet, and shy. I wouldn't have had blamed you either, the scientists all liked to abuse you. I was the only one of a few that thought it was wrong.", She stated, "They lost funding soon, and you were sent to a boot camp."

"Why didn't they let me go to a home?", Trowa asked.

"They wouldn't let you, I tried to help you by adoption, but they refused my request.", Maria stated, "There, that's all I needed for now."

He went back to his room, afraid of letting anyone see him, he flicked through his book, until late into the evening when Dr. Fairbanks called them all down for the results. "Well, after studying Trowa's DNA for a while, I have come to a conclusion for everything that's been happening lately.", She stated, "When we first started this project, many of the test subjects died do to one thing or another, within a few days. Trowa was our first success. However, what has happened we thought would happen."

"Which would be?", Quatre questioned.

"Three things.", Maria answered, "Either the tiger half of his DNA would over- take his human half, or the opposite, or that they would combine, causing a mutation.", 

"That didn't happen until now?", Duo said.

"Right, it's the third thing that's taking place, his DNA is combining.", she answered.,

They all looked at Trowa, his nose was a little blacker, and there where faint lines on his face, and small stubs of what they all thought will be whiskers. Trowa slumped at the starring towards him. It made him nervous when people did that. So, the confusing day went by just peachy! 

The next morning however.... Trowa walked downstairs, no one noticed a difference, until he was sitting watching TV. It was Wufei who first noticed it, flicking back and forth. A tiger- like tail. He decided to tell Trowa after a small debate with himself. "Trowa, you have a tail.", Wufei stated.

"I do? Where?", Trowa turned around, not seeing it.

Wufei, having practice on Duo's braid, was able to grab the thing, only to get a painful clawing on the hand and a nice bite mark. That's when he noticed the claws, and the teeth, it was just a good thing that he was trained to block pain at that time, or he would of screamed bloody murder.

However, physical changes wouldn't be the only thing different, as the former Gundam boys were to find out very shortly...

****

End Chapter(Next chapter is going to be funny! Sorry, it also has some Duo abuse, oh, nothing much just a scratch on the cheek! Don't kill me!) 


	5. Just Instinct

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 4: Just Instinct 

When Trowa went to bed that night, nothing was unusual, except he circled three times before curling into a ball, and falling asleep. 

The next morning, Trowa was the first one awake, he felt oddly... Enthusiastic for the day to begin. Only problem was that no one else was awake. His ears fell limply to the side of his head, and his tail drooped. Then a thought snuck into his mind, wake them all up. So, Trowa being wired up bounded back up the stairs to wake everyone up. 

Not everyone did take to this merrily, only one really was Maria, only because she was already up a book. The rest well, Quatre groaned, before falling out of bed. Wufei nearly sliced off Trowa's tail with his sword. Duo just mumbled something underneath his covers, and then fell back asleep. Heero cussed, then said his all too famous death threat to get Trowa to get him coffee. Besides that, everyone seemed in a good mood. "What does everyone want for breakfast?", Quatre asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Fish, and milk!", Trowa exclaimed.

"I thought we had that last night.", Wufei stated.

"But I like fish.", Trowa whined.

"Okay, okay, fish for Trowa, and pancakes for the rest of you?", Quatre asked. 

There were nods from everyone else. "After breakfast I will explain what is going on, without Trowa being present.", Maria Fairbanks stated calmly.

So, everyone had breakfast, and it was Duo who made the mistake of coming within two feet of Trowa's meal. He had been reaching for the syrup, when all of a sudden there were four scratches across his left cheek. "What the?!", escaped his lips, he didn't make the mistake of cussing though. 

"MY FISH!", Trowa said wrapping his arms around the plate of fish. 

Of course after breakfast, everyone met in the sunroom. "So, why is he acting all weird for?", Duo demanded.

"Well, the combination of tiger, and human DNA in his brain has caused the instincts to mix as well.", Dr. Fairbanks explained.

"So, that's why he's acting all feline?", Heero stated.

"Oh, if he were acting all feline, I'm sure we'd all be dead by now, but he isn't.", Maria answered, "His human instincts are controlling the deadlier instincts of a tiger's mind."

"Oh.", they all said at once.

When the five came out, Trowa was sitting by the door. "Out?", He stated cocking his head at a slight angle. 

"You can go outside, just don't wander too far.", Quatre stated, opening the door. 

Trowa just bounded out, on all fours, and quickly was out of Quatre's sight. 'Just great, now I have to find him.', Quatre thought to himself.

He started in the same direction, only to have Trowa pounce on top of him, and he clawed playfully at the blonde's back. Before running off again. Heero stepped out a little while later, and walked a step off the porch, only to run into Trowa. "Lookie at what I have! See, see, see!", Trowa held out a dead bird in Heero's face.

"That's um... Nice Trowa, now just go put it in the trash okay?", Heero patted the now annoying ex- pilot on the head.

However, Trowa decided to show Duo, because Heero didn't like the bird that he had caught. "See what I caught!", he held it out for the Shinigami to see.

"How'd you get that?", Duo stated.

"I climbed up a tree and...", Trowa was interrupted.

"Can I see it, please?", Duo asked.

"Okay!", Trowa handed it to him, happily and then bounded indoors.

The day became really humid near noon, and everyone's mind was on one thing, pool. Poor Trowa, who had slight fuzz all over his body, looked miserable. Of course, all tigers love swimming, so at the mention of pool, he bounded outside as quickly as his legs could allow. He jumped right in, splashing everyone else literally. 

After about an hour of this everyone else was tired of swimming, and headed inside. Maria Fairbanks had been busy trying to find a cure for the current mutation, with no luck, however she had a feeling she would find out something soon. 

Quatre, and Duo went downstairs into the basement to play some pool. Of course, Quatre won, making the game short, and interesting for Duo. "So, hopefully, after this I'll be off on some business trip to a new satellite they discovered.", Quatre stated, "I've been thinking of hiring some help for this job. The pay is decent."

"You already talked with Heero and Wufei, and Trowa?", Duo asked.

"They're already hired.", Quatre stated, "All the team needs is someone to fill a spot left, for anyone with experience being a Shinigami."

"You trying to say that you want to hire me?", Duo asked, "Well, alright, only because your my bud, and you're paying me."

"Good, it's at the end of the month and the shuttle will be my own, you'll be piloting.", Quatre informed.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight!", Duo yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Do not kill us then.", Heero stated firmly believing that Duo was a terrible cook.

"I won't, unless you hate cajun cooking.", Duo stated merrily.

So, for the good part of four and a half hours Duo was in the kitchen. "Dinner!", he yelled, dragging a big stew pot out. 

Of course all sat down to find a bowl of something in front of them. "What... Is it?", Wufie said cautiously.

"Gumbo.", Duo said, innocently.

Trowa was already eating the stuff happily, and he wasn't dead, so the rest shrugged and then dug in. It wasn't bad, no, it was... Good. However no one said this do to they didn't want to get Duo's hopes up. "Needs chili pepper.", Duo stated to himself, and got up.

A couple minutes later he returned with the desired spice, and poured the junk into the gumbo. He tasted it again, "Nice and spicy, just the way I like it.", 

Dinner went by quietly, and soon it was time for bed. All went to bed and slept. However, Quatre.... He sat on his bed, yoga style, concentrating on a glass jar not to far from himself. No one else noticed any of the weird events of that night.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter is Trowa's Cure! But not the end! We are only half done people! 


	6. Trowa's Cure

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 5: Trowa's Cure

The next day, brought another hyped up Trowa day. "I wanna go outside, pwease!", he begged Duo.

"No, you just went out two minutes ago, and then wanted back in.", Duo growled out.

"But...", Trowa pouted.

"No.", Duo stated firmly.

Trowa mopped all the way to the couch. All he wanted was to go outside and play. His lower lip pushed into a pout, why didn't anyone understand him? Maria did, she would scratch behind his ears, and give him string to play with, but she was busy... Who would play with him? Trowa finally got up, and went upstairs, only to find a room's door open, he decided to go inside, it was Wufei's room. Trowa yawned, and stretched. (Cat's style.) Deciding it was a comfy place to nap.

Meanwhile Wufei was heading upstairs, carrying his sword with him. He opened the door full swing, and found on his floor, all curled up, Trowa. Wufei decided that it was best to sneak past, only to be tackled by Trowa, who hadn't been asleep really. "Play?", Trowa asked, cocking his head. 

"No. Get. Off. NOW!!!!!!", Wufei yelled.

Trowa sadly obliged, heading instead for Heero's room. "Play?", he asked the perfect soldier, who currently was busy chatting on his instant messaging. 

"Hn.", he stated, then, started scratching Trowa behind the ears.

Trowa purred loudly as this was being done, the other hand worked the keyboard, and all seemed happy, until... "He- chan! What'd you do with my homemade shampoo!", Duo yelled.

"Why don't I install a chip in your brain so you'll remember where you put it.", Heero suggested.

As he said that Dr. Fairbanks came walking by. "Yes!", she stated running off, "Thanks for the suggestion, Hee- coon!", 

"Wha- Okay Heero what did you do?", Duo asked.

"I do not know.", Heero stated, staring blankly at where Dr. Fairbanks had been.

...

Meanwhile in a distant galaxy far, far away... "Gene! You're letting them escape!", yelled Jim.

"You don't think I already know that?!", Gene Starwind yelled at Jim Hawking.

"Enemy ship has disappeared into the Ether stream.", Gilliam informed.

"Follow it!", Gene instructed the computer.

"We seem to have stumbled on an energy field of huge proportions, Jean.", Gilliam informed just as the ship was hit by turbulence.

...

"Um.... Maria, what are you doing in there?", Heero asked.

"Well, I figure, and this is just a hunch and all but... I found that I cannot separate either of Trowa's DNA strands, to force him one way or the other, that is without killing him. So, what I'm going to do is install a microchip into his brain so that he can separate them, or combine them as he chooses.", she explained.

"So that's why you...", Heero shrugged and walked off.

...

"Gene, why do I... (Yawn) Feel so tired?", Aisha Clan- Clan asked.

"I do not know..... (Yawn)", Gene stated falling into a deep slumber himself.

Soon all where asleep, and flying through a dimensional portal...

...

It was a while before Dr. Fairbanks was done with the microchip. "There.", she stated, two days later, "Finished.

"Already?", Duo asked.

"Yup!", Dr. Fairbanks stated, "Now I have to put it in Trowa's brain."

"Soooo... That's going into our friends brain?", Quatre asked.

"You bet.", Dr. Fairbanks stated, "Now all I have to do is that, and we'll be all set.

So, she took the part- tiger Trowa into the testing room, and had him lie down. 

...

"Gene? Wake up!", Jim cried out, shaking the red head awake.

"I'm awake, Gilliam, scan the area for those pirates!", Gene instructed.

"Area not found on any maps, Gene.", Gilliam informed, "Pirate ship near satellite in an unidentified planet.", 

"Good, head for it.", Gene instructed.

Finally, after about four hours, Trowa emerged, back to himself. Everyone left and went home, and all were going to meet back up in a month at the L4 cluster, then head for the newly discovered satellite.

Some good news was in that month Trowa finally gained a family, Maria Fairbanks had adopted him, and now he was Trowa Fairbanks officially in black ink.

****

End Chapter: ONLY MIDPOINT!!!!! HALFWAY THERE!!!!! Do not leave me!!!! The next chapter features a seventh gundam, the X- L 228, and the Outlaw Star crew, not to mention a new original character.


	7. The XL228, and Navi

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 6: Navi, and the XL- 228

It was just about launch time for the shuttle that would take the crew to that satellite that Quatre's company had discovered. Only one problem, Duo wasn't here yet... "How many bakas does it take to screw in a light bulb?", Heero stated.

Quatre knew this joke, Heero usually said it when Duo was late, "None, because they're never on time."

Heero didn't laugh, instead he went back to reading his book, as did Trowa Fairbanks, as his name was now. It was official, Trowa had his own name, and his own home, his own mom, Dr. Maria Fairbanks. He sat there, with Maria playing chess, hunched over in thought. He hadn't played anyone like this in awhile, he moved a pawn into the last row of squares, "King me.", he stated.

"Gladly.", Maria stated, and made her move.

"Checkmate, I win.", Trowa stated, sitting up, "Here comes Duo."

"You state that like it's a new thing.", Wufei muttered.

The braided eighteen-year-old, strolled up. "Sorry, problems at security, they wanted to search my braid.", Duo stated, panting.

"Why?", Heero asked.

"They thought that I might want to blow this place up, tried it once, but I was only a kid. How do they get information like that, any way, I have arrived, and that is all that matters.", Duo rambled off. 

They all entered the shuttle and more likely it would be another long trip. 

...

The month in being no where near civilization had nearly drove the Outlaw Star crew nuts, minus Suzuka, who sat there drinking her usual herbal tea. In the meantime, Gilliam was searching for where they were, and so far, he was inconclusive. "I cannot believe this, can you Gilliam?", Jim stated, looking at the pink maintenance robot. 

"No, frankly I cannot, it is all Gene's fault.", Gilliam stated, "More coffee, Jim?", 

"Yes, please.", Jim stated happily.

...

Meanwhile after a half a day of flight, the group had made it to the satellite. It looked just like an asteroid, however, as Quatre had informed them all earlier, the whole thing was man made. Duo used the maps provided to find the docking air lock, which was tricky do to the fact that there were some fallen beams in the way. He got through those though and docked the shuttle. "We have reached our destination.", Duo stated, "Early as well.", he glared at Heero, a smart- assed grin lit his lips, "What do you think of that?", 

"You're still a baka, Baka.", Heero stated, walking right past him.

"You're being a meanie!", Duo pouted.

They all embarked, and started down the narrow hall, finally making it to the two solid, metal doors. Heero watched Duo as he set up the electro- magnetic device he had invented, it was suppose to open any door, without blowing a hole in the air lock. Trowa looked about himself, it was dark, and dusty, obviously no one had been here for years. "I wish we had more light.", Quatre commented.

Wufei nodded in response, and so did Dr. Fairbanks. Then there was a slight sound of metal clanging, and the door opened. "Well, we're in.", Duo stated, merrily. 

They all walked into the large hanger before them, there was a huge mobile suite, some computers, and shelves of research, this had obviously been a lab. A computer behind Heero turned on, causing Heero to turn around ready to fight, only no one was there. He looked at the screen, _XL- 228_, it read. "Who are you?", came a voice from the speaker system in the hanger. 

It caused all to jump. "I'm Shinigami!", Duo exclaimed, "Show yourself to me now, coward!", 

"The computer behind you.", the voice stated, "Who else is there?", 

"Heero Yuy.", Heero stated.

"Quatre, Quatre Winner.", Quatre stated.

"Chang Wufei.", Wufei stated.

"Trowa Bar-, no, wait, Fairbanks, and Maria Fairbanks", Trowa stated.

"Fairbanks?", the voice asked, "Could you please, um, Trowa, enter the hologram program and create a human image on there, don't forget the cloths, and then I will explain it all. One more thing, did you bring a part human, part tiger hybrid with you?"

"I am the hybrid.", Trowa answered.

"I've waited a long time for this, just program the hologram.", the voice stated.

So there was a while of silence in the large open space save the clacking of keys. Then when Trowa was finished, "Nice to be outta there!", the same voice stated, only from behind them all.

The hologram grinned, much as a cat would. It had white, long hair, and sparkling light blue eyes, a child like face, and wore a light green sweater, and black pants. "Would you mind explaining.", Wufei stated.

"My name is Navi Stevens, what is the great Shinigami's real name?", Navi asked.

"Duo Maxwell.", Duo stated, "Now explain.", his face was dead serious, not like himself.

"Well, it all started while I was the test pilot for that gundam, the XL- 228. The project was funded by the Barton Foundation, it was the 228 project. However the system of that suite, the human body couldn't handle it, my body died, and they programmed my soul as a personal assistant. To be able to run it, they created a hybrid, that would be Trowa there, however they never told any of the scientists about it. They all left this satellite, myself as well. Last I had heard was that the boy who was made to pilot the XL, had run off. I've been stuck here forever, with no way to communicate with anyone outside."

"Wow.", Duo stated.

"You mean you were human once, and now your a program?", Wufei asked.

"Yes.", Navi answered.

"Did you have any family?", Quatre asked.

"Yes, a little boy, barely two years old, he had the cutest little grin you've ever seen, I think I still have his picture in my locker, if that hasn't been destroyed."

"What about a wife?", Duo asked.

"She died giving birth to the poor boy, I don't know what happened to him, that's probably the worse of my worries.", he gave a saddened grin, "But now someone's come, and none other than the hybrid himself."

"I do not pilot anymore, the war's over.", Trowa informed.

"Well, that's nice, however, my sensors have picked up other shuttles that are in combat in the Neptune sector, this is the only suit that can travel that far.", Navi informed, "The suite's system is different as well. I did hear that there were another fifteen gundams made by the foundation.",

"Well, almost all of us had piloted those.", Heero stated.

"I'd hate to interrupt, however I just thought I warned you but one of those shuttles... It's going to crash into this satellite!", Navi informed.

"How do you know?", Duo asked.

"Trust me, military guidance systems do not lie.", Navi stated.

The others all looked at Trowa, Heero, and Wufei glaring to convince him that he had to pilot the XL. "Fine.", Trowa mumbled.

"The system involves a tank filled with gel like stuff.", Navi shot off facts, "So you have to wear a suit that's in the closet over there."

Trowa took out the stupid suit, and slipped it on in another room.

****

End Chapter: Sorry, I am not much for long chapters, and so I, even though I wanted to continue I'm stopping, mainly because it's nine- forty six!


	8. Piloting the XL 228

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 7: Piloting the XL-228

Trowa, after changing into the full- body wet suit or what it seemed like, he climbed up into the gundam's cockpit. Indeed as Navi had stated it was different, for one, there was no pilot seat, let alone any controls. Instead, there was a large, cylindrical, tank looking object filled with some clear substance. Navi, who reappeared inside the suite, brought up a screen. 'Password?' the computer asked.

"Jessica.", Navi stated a little waver in his voice.

'Accepted.' the computer informed.

"Access power systems.", Navi stated, the computer obeyed, "Start power."

'Power online, systems all checked, power activated.' the computer informed.

"I want you to get into the tank, Trowa.", Navi ordered.

Trowa obeyed, finding that the substance was a type of plasma (Plasma: a substance that is both a liquid and a solid, example, glass.) He slid in easily, and as the gunk covered his face, Trowa found that he could still breathe, not only that but he felt himself connected to the center of the main systems. "Now Trowa, you want to see the outside, just open your eyes and think about the room you saw.", Navi stated.

Trowa did so, and the screen changed to show the dark room that he had just been in, he could see the others, all still in their space suits. Trowa slowed took a step, noting that the suite moved the same foot as he had. He moved his arms, the gundam did the same. "It moves as you move, whatever you do, or think the suite will copy, or carry out.", Navi explained, "now, get out of this hanger."

'Which way is it?', Trowa said, or more so, thought.

"Head down that hall, the doors will close behind the gundam, then the airlock will open, and you can go out that way."

'Right.', Trowa stated.

The airlock opened after the doors behind closed, and before Trowa was open space. "Now, the rockets on here can go as fast as zero- two's, however, if you think about hyper jumping, we can go faster than it to jump through a dimensional stream.", Navi stated, "Don't use it yet, not until your sure you're ready for that."

Trowa thought about the rockets being powered. 'What else is there?', Trowa asked.

"This gundam has a concept of interchanging weapons, two hundred twenty eight to be exact.", Navi informed, "It has another mode like zero, and zero-one, cloaking like zero- two, a combination of heat- shorters and the single blade of zero- three, and four.", 

'So, this is a mix of all the other gundams.', Trowa remarked.

...

Jean had managed to get close enough to the pirate ship for close up combat, so the crew was in hand to hand battle at the moment. 'Gene, there's a second object approaching rapidly from our rear.', Gilliam stated.

"Right.", he responded, "Just what we need more trouble."

Just as he said that a message popped up on the screen, it was a boy, he had reddish brown hair, which covered one emerald green eye., his mouth didn't move, but he did say something. "Are you a supply or a passenger ship?", he asked.

"We are a combat ship, registered with the Blue Heaven station.", Jean stated, noting the other ship had escaped.

"I have never heard of that station.", Trowa stated.

"If you don't mind, this area is not in our computer's mapping system, and we're low on supplies, and need to know where we are.", Jim stated.

"You can follow us to the nearby satellite then.", the boy stated, "Just follow our lead, if you can."

"Right.", answered Melfina.

So the Outlaw Star followed the odd ship to an old docking station. Trowa got out first, he found that the gunk sucked all the dirt and oil off of his skin, and hair. "Next time shower before getting in, you can clog the filter you know.", Navi stated.

"Well, who are you?", Trowa asked the now approaching crew.

"I am Gene Starwind pilot of the Outlaw Star.", Gene informed.

"I am Trowa Fairbanks.", Trowa introduced.

"Melfina.", she shook his hand.

"Aisha.", Aisha proudly stuck out her chest.

"Jim Hawking.", Jim piped.

"Suzuka.", the last introduced.

"Follow me.", Trowa stated, heading back to the room with all the other pilots waiting.

****

End Chapter: Well, the next one, they find out their true predictament, and it's the last one! Only so I can write sequels to my stories! This one will have a sequel as well, Quatre's Secret! You will also discover some more about Heero Yuy as well. 


	9. Quatre

The Past of Trowa Barton

****

Chapter 8: Quatre, the Hunted

Dear Readers, 

The last chapter is somewhat of a lead in to the next story Quatre's Secret, it'll be a cool story, plus, you'll find out something about Heero in a sense too, so read the next one when posted, also my latest fic, which hardly anyone knows about is Gundam HG(Read to find out what HG stands for.) I think the summary will explain what it's about. Now for the last chapter to this fic!

...

After all being introduced to the crew of the Outlaw Star, the former pilots where all trying to figure out what to do next. "The pirate ship that we were after escaped towards the planet nearby.", Jim explained.

"They could be a threat to us having that on our hands.", Quatre gestured to the XL-228.

"I think you're right, we'll have to move it to a place closer to the colonies to keep an eye on it.", Heero agreed.

"What are you going to call that thing anyway Tro?", Duo asked.

"Neo.", Trowa responded.

"Why that?", Duo questioned a little confused.

"Because I have a new life, that's why.", Trowa answered.

"Oh.", came the reply.

So they all returned to the L4 cluster to decide what to do about the gundam. They were walking down the main street on the colony, heading for Quatre's mansion. Quatre started to act strangely, looking behind him constantly. "What is it Quatre?", Trowa asked.

"Nothing, I just.... I think that old man's following us is all.", Quatre stated.

'I am, to gain your body.', came the voice in Quatre's mind.

'You've tried before, why won't you just leave me alone?', Quatre thought.

'Because I want the power that you possess, and your youth, my boy, your youth.', the voice stated again.

Quatre slammed the front door shut, as he had the front gate, and locked it. "Just being cautious.", was his statement to the others.

'You can't hide forever, I almost had you the first time we had met, Winner.', the voice stated.

Quatre shivered. 

...

"The mobile suit is finish Master Quatre.", Rasheed stated.

"Thank you Rasheed, I'm going to go test it out, okay?", Quatre stated, hopping into the cockpit.

"All right, just be careful.", Rasheed had warned.

"I will, thanks.", Quatre answered, with a small wave, he left.

He had been traveling away from the colony and was just about into open space when it happened. 'Your body is mine now.', the same voice, only younger sounding to him said.

'I- I know what you are- a- a body thief!', Quatre thought, only too late.

The body snatcher had knocked his soul out of the control of his body, Quatre tried to scream, but it was like he was in space, no one heard him. It had his body, and there was nothing he could do, nothing. Luckily, he was able to call for help, through Trowa. 'Trowa help me!', was he last thought before he was torn from his control over the body. 

Trowa had come, and helped at the price of amnesia, but he had given Quatre enough time to fight off the snatcher. Only it hadn't been completely gone, it lay in wait, hidden into the system itself. Each pilot had to face it, because it was after him, later, Quatre had erased their memories of being wrenched from body control, and of the voice, but it still was after him obviously, this body almost used up. 

...

Quatre left his thoughts alone for now, he didn't want to think of what this thing had caused. "So, we'll keep it on the nearest natural satellite.", Duo concluded.

'It's best not to put them through any of this again.', Quatre thought to himself. 

...

Heero looked up, he knew Quatre was worried about something. He was the only one who remembered what really happened to him. The other three did not, however, which was better for them. Quatre, had tried to make him forget, and he thought he had, but Heero had put a spell over his mind preventing anyone a chance to brainwash him. Heero would have to keep an eye on Quatre, he knew who the old man was. 'I'm not stupid', he thought, blocking it from Quatre, 'that man is here to steal Quatre's body.',

'You cannot protect the psychic, mage, you cannot, I will not let you.', the voice had stated when Heero had been in the cockpit. 

It had planned to use Quatre's friends to get to him, only it never worked, so now it obviously was going to try force to have it's way. 'But I cannot let it.', Heero thought.

(Short I know but, these transition chapters are really my most hated part about fan- fiction.)

****

End Story: Next Story, a little more exciting is, Quatre's Secret, Please R&R.


End file.
